La Vie En Rose
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Love is in bloom in Nohr. A series of drabbles about the Nohrian siblings and their experiences in love during unfriendly times of war. Based off in-game paired units. Minor spoilers for mid-game of Fates: Conquest. Fluff. Various pairings. Corrin/Jakob, Leo/Felicia, Xander/Charlotte, Elise/Odin, Camilla/Niles
1. Leo and Felicia

Title: La Vie En Rose

Author's Note: A series of drabbles based off the song, "La Vie En Rose." I thought the lyrics worked perfectly for a lot of couples I liked, especially the Nohrian couples. I used the cover by Youtube user 'annapantsu.'

This is also meant to be a small update in place of my normal stories. I've had a busy weekend and have a hellish work week coming up, so I was more in the mood to write something fluffy. I hope this suffices!

Please enjoy!

 **-START-**

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

It had all happened so quickly.

One moment, Leo recalled fighting on the battlefield with his legendary tome, Brynhildr, securely in his arms. No enemies had been able to withstand the force of his attacks as he moved his way seamlessly across the battlefield atop his galloping horse. Hoshidan forces fell before his eyes, unconscious but not dead. Nobody else in their army, even his royal siblings, could keep up with him.

Feeling overconfident, the young man had dashed ahead of the troop to attack the last hoard of enemies over a small knoll.

The last thing he saw before his vision flashed bright white was the glint of a steel sword in front of his eyes.

It was a sneak attack.

In his hurry to showcase his power, he'd failed to notice the ambush awaiting his arrival.

Unable to fight off the surprise opponent from such a close range, Leo could only shut his eyes and await the terrible pain he knew the blade would inflict upon him.

However, the pain never came.

Before his vision had faded, he'd caught sight of a familiar figure step into his vision. The figure wore black with white accents, which was typical in Nohrian fashion. Perhaps he'd been mistaken, but he also swore he'd seen a flash of…pink?

The next thing he felt was the sensation of soft, black velvet on his cheek and the back of his neck. It reminded him to the luxurious fabrics that decorated the chambers and throne room in Castle Krakenburg.

Moments later, a woman's voice brought him back to reality. The voice was girlish but still deeper in pitch, made only deeper due to the unevenness of her breathing due to what he assumed was exhaustion. The tone carried a realness to it that seemed to free him from his daze and ground him back in reality.

"Are you alright, milord?"

Finally, he was able to open his eyes and saw the kindly maid Felicia looking down at him.

Just as he expected, the attack had knocked him off his horse and onto the ground. However, it seemed that Felicia had been able to step in, deflect the attack send a dagger into the opponent's leg at the last second. While the injured unit retreated from the battlefield, Felicia used a staff to heal whatever damage there might have been to the young prince's head from the nasty fall. Thankfully, Leo had no grievous wounds that required more urgent attention. He was lucky he hadn't broken his neck.

"Milord?" she asked again, eyes reflecting increased concern due to the lack of an immediate reply. "Are…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Leo said, trying to maintain a calm disposition. However, he couldn't completely mask the shakiness in his voice and had to suppress the urge to shudder as he recalled the nearly fatal attack.

Felicia immediately noticed the prince's apprehension and tightened her grip. He turned his face slightly into the crook of her elbow while trying to push himself up. He felt the swell of muscle beneath the black fabric, and instantly knew that he would have been dead without her strength and quick thinking. The young woman seemed to read is mind and continued to comfort him by threading her usually clumsy fingers through his flaxen hair.

"You're okay, Prince Leo," she promised.

The pink haired maid smiled down at the prince, who was still wide-eyed in her arms. As he sat still and gripped the hem of her dress, the rest of his body was limp against the softly billowing grass and sweet-smelling earth. The soft breeze combined with the warmth from the woman near him was almost enough to calm his racing heart.

"I healed your injuries," she explained with a kind whisper, her delicate fingers skimming the planes of his face and velvety areas of his neck as she cradled his head in her lap. "I don't see any other cuts or scrapes. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

As he continued to wear an expression of absolute bewilderment, she couldn't resist laughing.

"Don't look so stunned! After all, you're not the only one who can use magic…" she lightly chastised, tapping the tip of his nose playfully.

The act caused his cheeks to swell with blood. To cover his embarrassment, he cleared his throat with forced casualness and reluctantly sat up.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you…" he said. The words were spoken with such formality that Felicia couldn't suppress a second giggle. The sound was so sweet and joyous that it brought a smile to Leo's otherwise stoic face.

In an instant, the terror he'd felt was alleviated and all he wanted to do was return to the comfort of the astral plane after their arduous battle. The prince had a craving for tea, and there was no question in his mind who he wanted to share a no doubt perfectly imperfect cup with.

 _The magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_


	2. Corrin and Jakob

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

It was no surprise that Corrin was exhausted.

After all, she had never attended a ball before, and it was only due to the fact that it was Corrin's birthday that she was permitted to leave the Northern Fortress and join in the festivities at Castle Krakenburg.

It had taken a ton of convincing on Camilla and Xander's part to grant her permission, but Garon reluctantly agreed on the grounds that it might be beneficial to Corrin's training if she had a break. There had obviously been a very strict list of guidelines imposed by Garon, such as a tight guest list permitting only of servants and direct members of the royal family. No outsider or royal members from other kingdoms would be permitted, and the ball was to simply consist of minor refreshments and dancing inside one of Krakenburg's smallest chambers.

Xander and Camilla had agreed immediately. Although Leo had been hesitant, Elise's elation at the idea of Corrin's visit instantly quelled any anxiety he had.

Despite the ample restrictions, Corrin was still thrilled to hear of the wonderful gift and traveled to Castle Krakenburg hastily via secluded carriage.

The wonderful gift from her siblings was the perfect way to celebrate her birthday. After all, she was eighteen, which was a momentous occasion. While still a few years shy of having true liberty, she was still technically a legal adult in the eyes of most people. Garon had agreed that, for the first time since she'd been born, it would be okay to celebrate.

The princess would later look back upon the act as a possible glimpse of her father's true personality before he was fully consumed by Anankos, puppeteering him into madness.

However, her father's offbeat kindness wasn't the only reason the ball held a place in Corrin's heart.

It was also because she was allowed to attend the extremely private party with her three most treasured companions in the Northern Fortress; Felicia, Flora and Jakob.

The restricted guest list met that her retainers, which would have normally been assigned to serve food and wine to guests, could participate in the ball with their lady.

Felicia had agreed eagerly, while Flora and Jakob accepted only after Corrin insisted again and again that it would be alright. According to Jakob, it was a special occasion and everything had to go perfectly. She deserved nothing less.

Upon arriving, Corrin was dressed by Elise in a formal gown that was decorated with gold trim and rose petals. After Elise helped Corrin into a pair of high heels, the young girl also escorted her big sister to the ballroom to make sure she didn't get lost in the dark catacombs of the castle.

It was certainly a modest room by royal standards, but to Corrin, it looked magnificent. The ceiling was tall and ornately painted and the pink marble columns blossomed with gold flourish at the tops and bottom. All around the dance floor were balconies that provided a cross breeze of fresh, nighttime air that was fragrant with the smell of roses.

It was beyond heavenly.

After only a few hours of twirling across the dance floor and sneaking a few sips of wine courtesy of her mischievous sister Camilla, Corrin found herself exhausted and her feet sore. The heels she'd been forced to wear hadn't been nearly as uncomfortable as she thought, but were still far less preferred to her usual habit of going barefoot.

Desiring some fresh air, the young princess stepped on onto one of the more secluded balconies.

Once outside, the cool air seemed to sober her and bring her back to reality. The woman lifted her head, neck arching gently as a soft zephyr tossed her locks over her bare shoulders and décolleté.

All of a sudden, chilliness that prickled her sensitive flesh was cut off by a cologne-scented fabric being draped over her shoulders.

She turned and smiled, knowing full well who was behind her.

"Jakob," she said, instantly recognizing the large and heavy feel of his jacket and the spicy aroma of frankincense that always seemed to linger on him.

His rich laugh greeted her correct inquiry, and the silver haired butler stepped alongside her. "Correct as always, milady. I saw you standing out here alone and thought you might be cold. Tell me, are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's amazing," she replied dreamily. "It's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"I'm glad," Jakob replied with a warm smile.

The two spent a moment innocently chatting. Corrin told him the events of the evening and how she'd danced with everyone she could, even a very reluctant but still agreeable Gunter. She told him about how Leo had invited Felicia to a dance, and that he'd even seemed to blush a little bit as he asked her. Even Jakob, who usually found such naïve gossip unprofessional, had to admit that the idea of a prince asking the clumsy maid to dance was quite amusing.

"You seem…less uptight than usual," Corrin observed with a coy glance, her maroon eyes staring up at Jakob from beneath her fanned out lashes.

At this, he laughed. "Your happiness must be contagious."

As two continued to chat, the brisk air caused Corrin to drift closer to Jakob. Although the butler couldn't help but notice their increased proximity, he did nothing to move away. Instead, he leaned down to draw his jacket tighter about her shoulders.

His thumb, unadorned with the spiked gauntlets he usually wore to battle, brushed against the hollow of her throat and caused the young princess to shudder. The simple act caused the butler to cease his action and lift his lilac gaze to hers. The princess grew quiet, words dying on her tongue as she looked up at him, trembling in his jacket.

"Milady," he said, his whisper almost deafening due to the silence that stretched between them on the isolated balcony. "If you're cold, we should go back inside. You don't want to celebrate you the rest of your birthday sick in bed."

Corrin didn't answer him immediately, only managing a smile in response to his kindness and concern for her.

He's always been there for from. From the day he'd arrived at the Northern Fortress and almost two decades later, he was still at her side. The woman didn't know how to express her thankfulness, but knew deep in her heart that he was too smart to not understand what she felt for him.

Before she knew it, she was drifting close enough to him to feel his chest beneath the fabric of his harlequin vest and loose shirt. When she felt him fit against her so perfectly, she also found her face drifting closer to his as well. Her hand lifted to grip his shoulder, but was intercepted by his own as he entangled their fingers.

"Jakob…I want to…" she stammered, cheeks turning red as she looked up into his intense eyes.

The woman didn't know why she wanted to kiss him, but it just seemed like the most natural act to her as they stood alone on the balcony, laughing and conversing with each other.

Unfortunately, because of her shoes, she was as high off the ground as she could go, and found that she didn't have enough balance and poise to maintain the precarious position. Thankfully, Jakob seemed to read his best friend's mind as his arm tentatively went about her waist to steady her.

He dipped his head and placed his lips upon hers to initiate their first kiss.

Surrounded by his warmth and the comforting glow of the ballroom, Corrin closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away into the arms of her best friend, loyal butler…and her first love.

When he pulled away, he gave her a small smile and asked her, "Did I guess right, Corrin?"

The use of her name without any formalities gave her a surge of joy as she wrapped her arms about his neck and twirled into his arms under the moonlight. In response to his question, she gave him a playfully wink before crashing their lips back together.

"Correct as always, my love."

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_


	3. Charlotte and Xander

_When you press me to my heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

Charlotte reclined against the muscled back of her fiancé, sighing in pure bliss as she felt the soft vibrations of his deep laughter ripple across her back.

"I apologize that I can't offer you anything more luxurious," Xander said regretfully. The man was sitting with his beloved bride-to-be in a large bathtub, their soapy bodies joined and they relished in the simple pleasure of sharing a bath together. The addition of rose petals and bubbles to make the quaint occasion seem more like a date had been Xander's idea, and Charlotte found herself unable to resist.

"Mmm, I love it," Charlotte said with a genuine laugh as she lifted her gaze to meet Xander's. Both sets of blue eyes bore into the other.

Slowly, he swept a hand across her cheek to push some wet strands of blonde hair away from her cheeks. He said in a deep baritone, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Although he always found her beautiful, seeing her face unadorned with make-up and her body in its simplest of states, relaxed and comfortable, made his heart swell. He longed for her to always feel secure and happy with him.

"You deserve the world, but I can only afford to indulge you like this," he said with a sigh. Although Nohr and Hoshido were still gripped by the reverent tides of war, he also knew that it would take his country a long time to recover legislatively and financially. As the country's future king, the task would be his responsibility to fulfill. "I promise to help your family, as they are the citizens of this kingdom that I live and breathe for. However…"

"Xander, please," she said, rolling her eyes playfully at his formality. "You should know by now. If money was the only reason I was here…well, I _wouldn't_ be here."

She rolled slightly so she could rest her cheek against over the soft beat of his heart. The sound was so strong and stable that it instantly brought her peace. It was one of her favorite sounds in the world. Besides her own skills on the battlefield and the feeling of cleaving an enemy, the sound of her betrothed's heart was the only thing that could calm even her most intense fears and dangerous bouts of anger. Had they been in bed together, she would have fallen asleep.

The woman placed a kiss on his chest, kissing the heart that was so precious to her. "Besides, the fact that you place the well-being of your citizens and my family so high, even as a prince with a whole country on his shoulders…makes me love you even more."

Xander sighed deeply and lifted his arms to draw over his beloved's lathered shoulders. He dropped and affectionate kiss atop her head, unable to get his fill of her.

"You continue to astound me, Charlotte," the prince said with a throaty laugh.

All of a sudden, the blonde woman's sweet smile crooked upward as she sensually rolled atop him. Sitting in a straddling position, she playfully splayed her manicured fingers across Xander's wide chest.

As her lips covered his and sent Xander down a dizzying spiral of desire and elation, she threaded his hands through her silken waterfall of blonde hair. Cascading down her back and across her chest were rose petals, which stood out bright red against her skin and matched the shade of her softly curved lips.

As the prince stared up at Charlotte with eyes filled with reverential worship, she flirtatiously growled against the shell of his ear. "If this astounds you, my love, you've got quite a few surprises coming."

 _A world where roses bloom_


	4. Elise and Odin

_And when you speak_

 _Angels sing from above_

Every time she laughed, she sounded like an angel.

Even when she seemed completely oblivious to how wonderful and amazing she was, Elise was always smiling and remained a symbol of optimism for the entire army. Whether it was after a bloody battle or while handling chores in the astral castle, Odin was always amazed by how the young princess carried herself with such unshakable happiness and elation, even in times of tragedy.

In that way, he supposed they were quite similar.

Still, he couldn't get close to her.

Odin knew that, one day, he'd return to his home dimension. He had no intention of staying in the land of Nohr. Although he was eternally grateful to his liege, his mother and comrades all resided in Ylisse. The young man had already vowed to return to them someday and leave the realm of Nohr and Hoshido behind.

The young mage wasn't sure when he would return, but he knew his departure from the Nohrian royal family was inevitable. It was the main reason she he kept his distance from the princess.

Acting upon his desires to form a relationship with the young maiden would only end in heartache, no matter how much he longed to do so.

Even as patrolled the castle gate and kept a watch over the astral fortress, he couldn't help but let his attention wander to her when she was nearby. Even while he resided at his post on guard duty, she wasn't far. It was strange how often he saw her skipping about, stretching herself thin to talk to everyone and halp as many people as possible.

Currently, the blonde girl was sitting a few meters away beneath a shady tree, enjoying the crisp outdoor air and skillfully winding the stems of flowers together to form a surprisingly ornate wreath. As he watched her puff out her cheeks and focus on the project with intense determination, Odin found himself unable to look away.

He never would have thought, as a dark mage that enjoyed the shadows and relished in darkness, that he'd come to have feelings for the sunniest and brightest soul in the entire army.

It made him ache.

"Ah, Odin!"

Her beautiful voice, like a bell, awoke him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw her waving him over with a cheery grin on her face.

Against his better judgement, he moved towards her eagerly.

"Ah, Lady Elise," he said with a wide smile, striking an overdramatic pose that everyone in the camp had come to expect from him. "Please do not smile any wider, for I fear I may be blinded by the _radiance_! You are the mere picture of loveliness when you focused on a task. Even I, Odin Dark, cannot resist the light you emit as…"

His ramblings were cut off as Elise approached him and gently placed the crown of wildflowers atop his head of spiky blonde hair.

The mage paused briefly, and for once, was surprised beyond words.

"Just as I thought," she said, placing her gloved hands on her hips as she looked up at him. When he inquired what she met with a curious gaze, the girl cleared her throat and stuck an equally silly pose.

"Ah, Odin Dark, _I_ have bested you!" she said with a giggle. She tossed her pigtails regally. "Although your name suggests your affinity for darkness, I have discovered your true secret! Even as a man of shadows, you look like an absolute natural with those flowers on your head!"

"…Say what?" Odin asked, still completely clueless.

She continued, "I, Princess Elise, have given the Prince of Darkness a deserving crown!"

"A…crown? For me?"

His eyes widened in realization that she had spent all her time making the fine accessory for him, not just to pass the time on a spring day. The man lifted a hand to gently caress the soft, supple petals of the flowers strung in a finely woven circlet above his head. He asked again, still surprised, "You made this…for me?"

"Of course!" she replied, as if she was surprised at his astonishment. "I did, and…I think it looks really good on you. That's just my opinion, of course. It's not as good as the accessories my big sister makes…but I think it suits you. I even used yellow flowers so it would match your outfit."

The mage felt his heart thunder in his chest. She had really gone through a lot of trouble for him, not only making the accessory, but also making it match his outfit and probably practicing the ridiculous entrance she'd made. Had his…depression really been so obvious?

His silence caused her voice to call his name and wave a hand in front of his seemingly hypnotized eyes. "Odin?"

The blond man laughed. At first, he'd only chuckled mildly, but it wasn't long before you was laughing joyously with his usual amount of optimism. The sight of it made Elise practically glow like the sun. She practically skipped over to him as she asked, "You really like it?"

"It is perfect!" he replied, gripping his fist with gusto. "It is a truly righteous, wonderful, _fantastic_ crown! Although, I believe there's someone it would look even better on."

"Someone else?" Elise asked, mouth forming an 'O' shape at his odd statement. For a moment, she looked a little disappointed. The girl thought Odin was rejecting her gift, albeit kindly at least. Trying to mask her dejected feelings, she forced a smile and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Um…who?" she asked.

"You."

Seconds later, Odin was kneeling before her and gently placing the wreath of flowers atop her head of golden hair. The girl gasped at the gesture, her cheeks turning pink and her lips parting in surprise.

Odin's usual theatrics were forgotten as he tenderly smiled at the young princess before him. Slowly, he reached down to gently taken one of her gloved hands and placed the softest of kisses upon her knuckles.

"Every angel deserves a proper halo."


	5. Camilla and Niles

_Everyday words seem_

 _To turn into love songs_

Niles cursed himself repeatedly as he sat outside the chamber he shared with his wife Camilla. Yet again, due to his frivolous antics and dubious comments, he had rightfully angered the young woman to the point that she had locked him out of their bedroom.

"My love, please open the door so we can talk," Niles begged, his back against the door as he spoke.

Only silence answered his plea.

The pale-haired man sighed and cursed under his breath again. It seemed his bad habit of not thinking before speaking had caught up with him again. This time, he'd taken a nearly lethal hit in battle and had made too many jokes about his own fragility while Camilla tended to his wounds. After bandaging him up, she immediately gave him the cold shoulder and went to her room to be alone.

As the man recalled the comments he's made, he couldn't help but understand why she would be angry. They were fighting a losing battle against Hoshido with limited resources and slim chances. While Camilla was known to freely threaten opposing forces and sometimes even her own retainers with violence, the circumstances of war seemed to be getting to her and changing her mindset, especially when it came to the safety of her friends and family.

"I should have known better than to say those things," he said again, turning his one-eyed gaze back to the closed door. "Camilla?"

No reply came from inside the room.

The man supposed calling her name and expecting an answer had been hoping for a miracle. After all, they'd been through similar fights before, and it always took at least a little bit of time before they both calmed down enough to reconcile.

Like always, it resulted in a confrontation between him and his wife, which he never enjoyed.

Like always, he hated how he felt afterwards. He felt clumsy and tactless, not at all like his usual confident self. He could only imagine how she felt, having to put up with him every day. Frankly, Niles had no idea how she did it.

Finally, he let out a laugh and reclined lazily against the door.

"I'm a huge idiot," he said, raising his voice so she could hear him through the closed door. He didn't care if anyone was eavesdropping on him. "You went through so much trouble to break down my walls and teach me a lesson about talking to others, and I guess I didn't learn anything."

The silence prompted him to continue.

"I made such awful comments about you and Corrin when I met you…about you being nothing but overly loyal dogs. It was because I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut. Well, not just that. I was an idiot that didn't think about others because I was fine on my own. I assumed everyone shared my motivations, which were…less than savory, as I'm sure you know."

All of a sudden, he heard a musical laugh from the other side of the door. It belonged to his beloved wife.

Encouraged by the sound of her voice, he kept going.

"My love, our relationship is wonderful because it is imperfect," he continued. "I don't mind fighting, because in the end, I get to learn more about you. I'll do whatever you desire to get you to open the door. I want to talk to you. That is…if you'll still have me after I was such an idiot."

The door creaked open slowly and Niles couldn't resist smirking at his victory. The Wyvern Lord emerged from the room, arms crossed over her chest in a more defensive position than what Niles was used to seeing. However, her face told no lies as she beamed at him and beckoned him inside their bedroom.

Camilla smiled affectionately and drew Niles into a tight hug. As her large, lavender curls entangled him like tendrils, he could feel his wife gently stroke the top of his head. The sensation lulled him to close his eyes and moan ever-so-lightly.

"You know, you could have picked the lock at any time to open the door," Camilla said gently. She knew her husband was a thief, capable of numerous roguish activities like kidnapping and lock-picking. "Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to be _allowed_ back inside," Niles told her as he looked at her beautiful face from over his shoulder. "Although, I'm not as good with words as I used to be when. You make me feel all flustered and embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Camilla inquired with an innocent tilt of the head. His sincere and boyish words caused her to lift a dainty hand to her pink lips to suppress a giggle. "My darling, we're married. You still feel that way?"

"How could I not?" he asked playfully, turning to face her slowly. He lifted his hands to either side of her face so he could smooth back her bangs and gaze into her eyes. "I mean, have you _seen_ you? Have your _heard_ yourself speak? Do you…know how amazing you are? Anyone would be intimidated."

"Niles…" she said, her shoulders drooping at the sound of his lovely sentiment. She knew how brash her unruly husband could be, and also knew he didn't mince words. If he said something, he meant it. The woman caressed his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder, tucking her body against his.

Sometimes loving her husband was hard, but at the end of the day, she knew no two people could understand each other better.

"I think…" she whispered sensually, placing a kiss on his patched eye, "You're better with words than you think."


	6. Finale

_Give your heart and soul to me_

It was so surreal to stand at an altar next to someone she truly loved.

After all they'd been through, from the abusive nature of King Garon to the terrible bloodshed of war, they had never left each other's side.

As a princess, she never thought that she'd ever have the opportunity to marry someone she loved. Especially because of her past and the fact that she'd been taken from the kingdom of Hoshido at birth, Corrin always expected that she would be married off as a pawn for legislative purposes, or worse. Considering the events of the war and Garon's mental instability, she would have probably been killed. Not just her, but countless of other people in the kingdom would have probably suffered the same or perhaps even worse fates.

She considered being alive to be a great privilege. She was even happier that her entire Nohrian family, plus all her friends and companions, had made it out alive.

Her ever-present hesitation about the future as a reason that getting married had never been a dream of hers, and until recently, she'd never even considered the idea of falling in love.

While living in the Northern Fortress, all she longed for was freedom and the opportunity to fulfill her father's desires. Now, she knew better than to blindly follow others.

Instead, she wanted to stand beside others as a comrade and confidant.

Now, she would have a husband that would loyally stand by her as well. A true equal, no matter what hardships or battles came their way. Corrin knew that she would never be alone again.

Before a modest crowd of family members and their respective retainers, Xander stood between Corrin and Jakob to legally officiate their marriage.

After all, they were in the midst of war and couldn't afford lavish festivities. Although it was impossible to throw a large party, a small ceremony was still planned to mark the occasion. The couple had readily agreed to the conditions, much preferring that as many resources as possible be reserved for the war effort.

"Do you promise to be loyal and stay by each other's sides, and swear to be good to each other for as long as you both live?" Xander asked in a booming voice that was perfectly suited for a future king.

"Yes," Corrin replied eagerly, visibly unable to contain her excitement as she reached out and took Jakob's hand. "I do!"

The silver haired butler laughed at Corrin's eagerness, wondering all the while what he had done to have such a beautiful and wonderful woman fall in love with him. The man still felt as if he didn't deserve someone as incredible as her as his wife.

"And you, Jakob?" Xander asked in a low, almost emotional tone. "Do you promise to protect and love Princess Corrin, my sister, for as long as you live?"

"Yes, I do. Corrin, I will love you for eternity, no matter what."

"Jakob…!"

"…Then I pronounce you husband and wife," the prince said, taking an unusually long pause before speaking. The man seemed to be more expressive than usual, but was clearly trying his best to maintain his composure. "Congratulations. You may kiss, if you'd like."

Corrin couldn't resist laughing at the clear embarrassment in Xander's voice. She imagined that it had to be a little awkward for him to officiate a sibling's wedding, but she was truly grateful for it. The woman gave her older brother a brief hug before going to Jakob and pulling him into a powerful kiss. The butler seemed taken aback by the passion, but ultimately grinned like the lovesick man he was and swept her up into his arms.

The first to cheer was Elise, who was smiling and sobbing equal parts at the sight of her precious sibling getting married to someone she truly loved. Leo also looked somewhat misty-eyed, although he didn't care show it and had to keep his gaze averted while the couple kissed. Camilla was also teary at the sight, using a finely embroidered handkerchief to gently dab her eyes.

Nobody was good enough for Corrin in her mind, but Jakob was pretty damn close.

Odin and Niles were ready with glasses and booze to toast the couple. Both were trying to lift people's spirits and maintain the joyous mood of the wedding despite the buckets of tears. Felicia was also a sobbing mess, clutching onto her oddly quiet sister Flora.

"Congratulations, milady!" the pink-haired maid said as the couple left the altar and was swarmed by excited guests. Corrin embraced the clumsy maid merrily, her hug tight enough to lift the woman off of the ground a few inches. Obviously, Felicia squealed with delight at her lady's playfulness.

"Yes…" Flora muttered, eyes looking somewhat sad. "Um, congratulations."

Jakob's usually hard gaze softened at the sight of her sadness, remembering the confession she'd told him when they had initially traveled to suppress the rebellion in the Ice Tribe. The young butler nodded and lifted one of Flora's hands to kiss daintily.

"Many thanks, Flora," the man said. "I mean that."

Flora smiled warmly and nodded as he released her hand. Although her love would remain unrequited, she was relieved that there was no bad blood between them.

Xander watched his younger sister, feeling a complicated stirring of emotions in his heart at the sight of his little princess in a wedding dress. In a way, he'd been one of her most influential guardians throughout her life, and was in a state of awe at seeing the fine person she'd grown up to be. He imagined that it was what feeling like a humbled parent was like.

Moments later, Charlotte was there at his side to bring him back to reality and reassure him.

"You did wonderful, even if you got a little sappy at the end," she teased lightly. This caused Xander to laugh heartily. Her teasing eased some of the obvious tension that had built in his shoulders. He reached over to gently grip her chin with his hand, tilting her beautiful face upward.

"Thank you, love."

A party continued late into the night, with all the other guests in the army dancing and drinking until dawn threatened to break over the horizon. As couples flirted and the modest feast dwindled to bare dishes, the newlyweds had snuck away to one of the more isolated areas of the astral castle.

The two stood on the porch of the large treehouse that served as the troop's private quarters. As they overlooked the bustling party that was still going on below, they made jokes about the tipsy guests and lightly teased people like Laslow, who was getting chided by Xander after flirting with half the members of the army.

It had felt amazing to take a break from the routine of battle to relax and enjoy everyone's company. Still, despite the cheeriness in the air and sweet glow of starlight that bathed everything in an ethereal glow, a thick cloud of tension still blanketed the camp.

"The war isn't done…" Corrin said slowly, her head resting against Jakob's shoulder. She sighed and wrapped her hands around his arm, which he lent for her to hold and grip as much as she needed to.

"Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal," Jakob said with a long sigh as he threaded his fingers through his wife's tumbling locks, careful not to cause any tangles as he did so. "We must enjoy everything while we can, including each other's company."

As usual, Jakob spoke the truth. The words were hard to hear, for she knew the implication. Nobody in the army knew they their last day would come. So far, they had been lucky in their adventure in that everyone had made it out alive. She had no idea how long the trend would continue, and knew she couldn't take anything or anyone for granted.

"I know you're right," she said, laughing gently. After a few more moments of silence, she turned her head to face Jakob's, whose profile was outlined in the silvery moonlight. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Jakob?"

"Yes, Corrin?"

Her heart soared when he used her name so informally. It was a true testament that showed just how far their relationship had come since their first meeting as children, when they were simply master and servant.

Swallowing, Corrin said in as serious of a voice as she could manage, "Please, stay with me. I know we have a lot of hard battles ahead, and you have to promise me you'll protect yourself. I want to know that you'll be with me forever, and that after this war is over, we can really begin our life together."

The young man was silent for a few moments, as if absorbing the gravity of her words. Then, he chuckled and swept a hand across her cheek, pulling her close. Upon feeling the subtle chill that caused her shoulder to prickle, he removed his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Just like when they shared their first kiss on the balcony, he caught her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I am yours, my lady," Jakob promised gently before lowering his lips to hers. "I am yours, body and soul. I cannot leave you, nor do I desire to."

The young princess pursed her lips to suppress a joyful sob, which made Jakob laugh as his thumb ventured to her lashes to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall. Corrin looked up at her best friend and husband with absolute adoration.

"I love you, Jakob," she muttered, smiling radiantly.

"I love you too, my lady," he swore, placing a hand over her thudding hear. "Always and forever. You have my word."

She rushed into his arms and covered his face in kiss after kiss until the sun emerged from over the horizon and bathed the joyful festivities and enamored couple in a pinkish, rosy glow.

 _And life will always be_

 _La vie en rose_

 **-END-**

Yep, these are all the usual pairings in my Conquest file, although, Corrin and Jakob are married in my file long before Xander shows up, haha!

As I mentioned, I'd love to write some Siegbert/Shiro and Leo/Takumi in the future, once I finally convince myself to play Birthright/Revelations. I don't have a problem with the games…I'm just too attached to the Nohrian siblings at this point.

I hope you enjoyed this simple fluff. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
